El día en que la muerte se enamoró
by Dior EvensO'neill
Summary: Cuando la muerte se enamoró no solo murieron incontables personas, si no que también fue la perdición de Kenny. Au/Idk/re-subido y editado, perdón por las molestias.


_**Fanfic editado y resubido.** _

**Vi algunas fallas y faltas, ademas de algunas partes que no me convencieron... sooooo borre el fic y lo re subi c:**

**Como dije anteriormente, el fic esta basado en el headcanon en donde la muerte esta enamorad de kenny.**

**No tengo (lamentablemente) el headcanon en mis manos ahora mismo.**

**Lamento mucho los inconvenientes.**

* * *

><p>Y ante la mirada atónita de muchos, el cuerpo inerte del rubio es arrastrado kilómetros lejos dejando un rastro de sangre en el suelo.<p>

Las lágrimas no tardan en hacerse presentes en los ojos de Linda, nadie ansia ver como la vida abandona al fruto del amor de dos personas, pero ella no es no única que está al borde de colapsar emocionalmente; un chico de ojos índigo y anorak naranjo también se devasta, quizás no tanto como la progenitora del muchacho muerto, pero si puede sentir como se rompe cada parte de él y quizás de la forma más cruel posible.

Lentamente la gente se acerca a ver el cuerpo yacente en el suelo.

Kenny no soporta más y cae inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Una entidad mira a lo lejos la escena. Claro, nadie le puede ver, sin embargo eso no quita que él pudiera observar lo que ocurre.<p>

Nuevamente le toca ser el antagonista y quizás es lo que más le molesta, no lo hacía por simple gusto o por el placer que tiene su patrón por ver caos y desastres, es más, ni siquiera era _la hora_ del pequeño Butters.

¿Quién dice que los _monstruos_ no tienen sentimientos?

En este caso, la parca.

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasa con lentitud para el rubio.<p>

'_La vida sigue'. _

Es lo que le dicen siempre, como si eso pudiera hacerle sentir mejor.

Nuevamente siente un nudo en su garganta al pensando en el cuerpo de su novio tirado en el asfalto, sin latidos y sin vida.

'_Vive rápido, muere joven. _

No hay mejor frase que describa la muerte de Butters, joven de apenas catorce años fallecido gracias a la invitación de su novio al parque junto a su madre. Con solo pensar eso una sensación de amargura y culpa crece en su interior mientras se sucumbe a ser preso de sus penas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Dos chicos ríen juntos.<p>

Los meses pasaron y Kenneth finalmente encontró a alguien, más precisamente una chica. Quizás ella no es suficiente para sacar de su memoria a su fallecido amor pero, no niega que ella llena un hueco en su corazón que creyó nunca poder llenar.

Rubia, de ojos marrones y sonrisa brillante, buena personalidad y atractiva. Bárbara Stevens.

El rubio despide a la chica en la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa, gesto que ella corresponde enviándole un beso aéreo y seguidamente Kenny finge atraparlo.

Ella entra en su casa y él se devuelve a la suya más contento que nunca.

* * *

><p>La noticia se esparce rápidamente por todo el pueblo, y no tarda en llegar hasta Kenny.<p>

'Hombre de familia golpea a su mujer e hija hasta la muerte en estado de ebriedad'.

' [. . .] La joven alumna Bárbara Stevens, fue víctima de tal acto [. . .]'

* * *

><p>-Me preocupa tu situación actual, <em>muerte<em>-.

El ente no dijo nada, silencioso como siempre solo escucha lo que su _jefe_ le dice.

-Sabes que está prohibido tanto en el cielo como el infierno enamorarse de un mortal. Damien sabe lo que eso puede significar. –Tras decir eso Satán le dirigió una mirada al anticristo, quien estaba a solo unos metros de él. Este solo frunció el entrecejo – Enamorarse de un humano puede significar la perdición de este.

_Y es por eso que Pip murió. _

Pip fue el mejor ejemplo para dar a conocer las consecuencias, la muerte sabe bien que sus sentimientos podían ser un destino cruel para Kenny, y aun así su egoísmo era mayor.

-Es más, tu amor por el ya lo lastima, por tu culpa sus seres queridos mueren poco a poco. –Prosiguió el demonio, claramente molesto-.

* * *

><p>Los años pasaron y las cosas no mejoraban para Kenny.<p>

Antes de darse cuenta ya se había aislado de todo contacto. Tiene miedo, miedo de seguir siendo la causa de la muerte de muchosy no importaba a quien conociera, ese alguien moría.

Stan, Butters, Bebe, Su madre… Y la que más le dolió, su hermanita.

El recuerda perfectamente ese día.

Ambos estaban en la casa de los Tucker, el fue a regañadientes bajo las suplicas de la menor.

Los mayores se quedaron sentados en el sofá, hablando de cosas sin sentido mientras las menores jugaban en la habitación de Rubí. Karen, se comenzaba a sentir hambrienta y deseando volver a casa. Salió de la habitación en busca de su hermano, el cual estaba en la primera planta de la casa.

Pero debió ser más cuidadosa al bajar las escaleras.

La pequeña resbaló, rodando hasta llegar al suelo y torcer su nuca, provocándole una muerte rápida pero dolorosa.

Y para Kenny fue el final de su vida.

No hay día en que no recuerde el devastador grito de Rubí y los quejidos de su hermana.

* * *

><p>-Llegaremos a un trato, <em>muerte<em>. - Satán tenía la mirada fija en la nada, considerando el retractarse de su idea, sin embargo, prosiguió (de manera nerviosa e insegura)-Se te dará una oportunidad única.

Damien, nota a su padre jugar tembloroso con sus manos, supuso que sería incapaz de seguir y suspiro resignado.

-Tendrás un cuerpo humano y dos días para conquistar al mortal que tan loco te tiene. –Hablo el anticristo, tratando de terminar el trabajo de su padre-.

Varios demonios presentes soltaron una risotada ante la absurda idea, ganándose una mirada de reproche por Satán. -Sin embargo, si fallas en conquistar su corazón, tú olvidaras todo lo relacionado con él y claro, una maldición le caerá.

Y pese a las advertencias, la muerte acepto.

* * *

><p>Una chica de blancos, ondulados y cortos cabellos, ojos azules como el mar, piel blanca y mejillas sonrojadas corría por las calles de South Park ganándose la atención de muchos, ante bastantes era una chica preciosa.<p>

Por otro lado, ella mantiene un semblante serio sin dejar de mirarse a sí misma, sobre todo a sus manos. Se le dieron dos días para conquistar a alguien y ya desperdicio un día completo por actuar como narcisista.

Ella sigue corriendo sin rumbo, no podía hablar, entonces ¿Qué le diría?

Pero se vio obligada a frenar al verlo frente a ella.

Él le sonríe y los colores se hacen presentes en sus mejillas.

La muerte no pudo tragar sus deseos y sin considerarlo unió sus labios con los opuestos; el receptor se limito a corresponder abrazándole con sutileza.

* * *

><p>Es la noche del segundo día y quien sabrá como ocurrió, pero ahí está ella tirada en la cama de un motel barato con las lágrimas en sus ojos. Decían que los demonios no sentían nada más que placer al torturar a alguien.<p>

Que vil mentira.

Se entrego al único chico que podría haber llegado a amar, y este se marcho en tanto ella se durmió.

La muerte se sintió utilizada y antes de darse cuenta, volvió a caer dormida.

_Sin embargo, si fallas en conquistar su corazón, tú olvidaras todo lo relacionado con él y claro, una maldición le caerá._

Fueron las palabras del mismísimo diablo.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA<strong>:

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez.

Nuevamente se repitió la misma rutina de siempre pero con algo de suerte esta vez no fue tan doloroso. Me destapo rápidamente y luego me siento en la cama quitando algunos mechones de pelo de mi cara permitiéndome contemplar el sol colarse por la ventana.

Otra vez soñé con aquella chica y otra vez, ella lloraba.

* * *

><p><strong>Demore mucho u.u.<br>**

**La verdad, no hay nada personal en este fic (que raro) eso si, creo que es lo mas random que pude escribir en mucho tiempo, pero no me mucha gente muere debe ser porque la parca va detras de alguien, es lo unico que se puede aprender de esta mierda que acabo de escribir. **

**La verdad no se porque carajos puse bunny si ni me gusta -NOTP-... en fin. **

**Espero que quien lo haya leido lo haya disfrutado.**

**-Belén. **


End file.
